One Lucky Coin in Her Pocket
by Dana Kishimoto
Summary: A late Christmas fanfic! So yeah not good with summaries... Konosetsu oneshot


Me: Merry Christmas everyone! Long time no see

Setsuna: It's nice to see you actually working on your fanfics

Me: I don't want people getting the impression that I'm dead

Setsuna: (sweatdrop) o-kay?...

Me: This is my gift for everyone so please enjoy!

Setsuna: *ahem*

Me: oh yeah I don't own any anime you might notice in this fanfic… yet mwah ha ha ha

**One Lucky Coin In Her Pocket**

It was a day like no other the day most people would be waiting for, Christmas. The time of year when everything would be decorated with colourful decorations and everyone would be filled with cheer. Except maybe for…

"What the hell am I gonna do now?!" yelled the extremely worried Setsuna. She had been so busy saving up money for the perfect gift that she forgot to actually buy anything. Now she's stressing over what she's going to do now, ready to tear her hair off at anytime.

"It's all you're fault" whispered her apprentice, Dana "You were the one that was so intent on making money other than thinking of the present itself"

"I can hear you, you know?" growled Setsuna. Dana merely smiled "I know"

Setsuna sighed "why are you here anyway?"

"I figured I'd help you out a bit with you're dilemma" smiled Dana "I'm also waiting for you to crack"

"You might not live that long" threatened the half-demon.

"Do you want my help or not?" asked Dana, obviously annoyed.

Setsuna raised an eyebrow at the young girl and asked "how can _you_ help _me_?"

Dana looked at her superior and smiled "Konoka-nesan said that the only thing that she wanted for Christmas was to spend time with you"

Hearing the fact that her princess wanted to spend Christmas with her Setsuna flushed "is that all?"

The younger girl turned to face the door and practically tip toed out saying "pretty much" and with a wink she exited the room. Setsuna sweat dropped "honestly I can't tell if she's planning something or just messing with me"

Konoka Konoe rubbed her hands from the unforgiving cold weather that day. She had been staring at the television screen with a cup of hot chocolate watching reruns of Christmas specials all morning. The young heiress was never one to act lazily but the weather had some effect on her that she couldn't help it. She was sure that the only thing that can get her up and running was a visit or at least a call from her one and only: Setsuna.

She would have stayed in her current position a little longer if she didn't hear rapid knocks on their front door. She sluggishly stood up and opened the door.

"Welcome back Dana-chan" Konoka forced a smile "Where have you been?"

"I've been patrolling the area for a while" lied Dana. Being an awful liar, Konoka noticed and smirked "oooh, are you sure it wasn't to find a gift for-" she was unable to finish since Dana practically slapped her hand on Konoka's mouth blushing "what the hell are you talking about of course not!" Konoka ripped her friend's hand off her mouth and frowned "Did you have to hit me that hard?"

"Whoops" Dana smiled sheepishly "sorry 'bout that but if Setsuna was here I'd be dead by now I suppose"

Just hearing that angelic name made Konoka blush. She doesn't know why but he has this doubting feeling about what her winged guardian thinks of her. She walked towards the window staring blankly at the cloudy sky before her "Hey Dana-chan" she began to ask "do you think Secchan likes me?" Dana looked at her quizzically for a moment and gave her soft reassuring smile "You'll find out soon enough"

As if on que there was a knock on the door, Konoka stood up and made her way to the door. As soon as she opened the door the happiness on her face could not be explained by most

"Secchan!" she yelled out of happiness as she hugged her friend. "Ohayou gozaimasu ojou-sama" greeted the young swordswoman. Konoka still clinging on to her knight's neck puffed her cheeks out "mou Secchan how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!" Setsuna unconsciously wrapped her slender arms around her princess' waist and smiled "I'm sorry Kono-chan it's an old habit but I'll try my best to practise" the sudden contact with Setsuna sent shivers down her spine and her heart started racing like never before. The deep red colour on her face was too obvious to be missed by Setsuna and realized what she had done and let go of her and muttered an 'I'm sorry'. After a few moments of silence Setsuna spoke up "umm… ojou-Kono-chan do you have any plans tonight" Konoka tried her best to hide her smile "no Secchan, why?" Setsuna scratched the back of her head "well if you didn't have anything to do I was wondering if you would spend Christmas with… me?" Konoka couldn't hide it in anymore. She was so ecstatic that she was able to glomp her friend into the ground "yes of course I would Secchan! I thought you'd never ask!"

This would've been the happiest moment of Setsuna's life, if it wasn't for the fact that they were still in the hall way and with all the yelling that just happened this caused the many curious students of Mahora came out of their dorm rooms to check what was going on. Like a bolt of lightning Setsuna picked up her princess and ducked into the room.

"So… I'll pick you up later at around three?" asked Setsuna still red from embarrassment

Konoka nodded in reply

Setsuna peeked out of the room to check for any students. Upon seeing no one she immediately rushed outside.

When they heard the door close Konoka turned to her friend and smiled "Dana did you have something to do with this?" Dana smiled "maybe…" she flashed the chocolate haired girl a thumbs up "good luck Konoka-nesan"

Approximately three hours later Konoka found herself getting ready for her _date _with her Secchan. She was hastily putting on make up and checking thrice to make sure she looked at most cute for her dear friend "Do I look okay?" she asked for the tenth time.

Asuna, who had returned from Eva's resort, sighed "I already told you, you look great"

"You sure?"

"You're gonna knock her dead Konoka" smiled Asuna.

Meanwhile Setsuna was also getting ready for the big event. She was so nervous that her hands were shaking like crazy and could barely hold anything for more than a few seconds without almost dropping it. She was certain she couldn't do this on her own so she called in Dana for help "how do I look?" she asked. Dana couldn't believe that Setsuna had asked her for help, Setsuna must've been desperate to ask for her help. "Your clothes are ok but you look like a mess" sighed Dana. She examined Setsuna's outfit and pointed out the uneven collar, mismatched socks, messy hair and the fact that she had been sweating like a pig "are you really that nervous?" asked Dana.

"Of course I am!" confirmed Setsuna "this is after all…"

"what? Your first date with your precious Kono-chan?" teased Dana

"It's not a date!"

"Damn straight it's a date" whispered Dana to herself.

Setsuna hid her face which was already as red as a tomato. "Anyway" said Dana as she fixed the collar of the nervous wreck in front of her "just keep your cool and you'll be fine"

"True" said Dana "oh! You might want to change your socks before you leave" she picked up her sword leaning against the wall, gave a short salute to Setsuna and headed for the door "see ya!"

Setsuna nodded "'kay" as soon as she heard the door close she sighed heavily "how am I gonna do this" seeing no point in regretting anything, she picked up her wallet filled with hard earned money and set off.

As she was walking towards Konoka's room she spotted something shiny on the cold floor just waiting to be picked up. Setsuna knelt down and picked up the said object and found out it was a hundred yen coin. She examined it for a while and shoved it in her pocket _'I'm going to need all the luck I can get' _ she thought and continued her walk down the hall.

A few moments later she found herself just staring at the door, she lifted her hand shaking as she did and knocked three times. She gulped hoping she was ready this. The door opened slowly and before Setsuna could even greet whoever it was she froze in her spot from the sheer beauty that greeted her. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"H-hi Secchan" said Konoka who was obviously admiring the handsome figure before her. Setsuna couldn't stand the silence anymore and gulped "sh-shall we go?" Konoka smiled sweetly and nodded in reply.

They walked around for a while with Konoka leaving everything to her Secchan.

"K-kono-chan" began the ebony-haired girl

"Yes Secchan?"

"I want to make this the best day of your life so if there's anything you want just name it and it's yours" she said. Setsuna herself was impressed with herself that she could actually talk this confidently in front of Konoka.

Konoka blushed _'you're the only thing I want Secchan' _she thought but she couldn't possibly say that so she just said okay and that conversation ended.

Setsuna lead her to the park where they had a nice relaxing stroll. While Konoka was talking about this puppy she and Asuna saw the other day Setsuna turned her attention towards their hands. She could feel the princess' hands brushing against hers and she thought of how much she wanted to hold her hand. She oh-so-casually swung her hand to grab Konoka's but as luck would have it Konoka jerked her hand away "oh look Secchan!" she pointed her hand towards an ice cream stand and tugged her friend's arm and gave her a pleading look.

"Ojou-sama it's freezing, I don't think it's a good time to be eating ice cream"

"Secchan anytime is a good time for ice cream" The young heiress smiled "and besides you promised me you'd give me anything I want, remember?"

"I did say that, didn't I?" said Setsuna as she followed Konoka to the frozen desserts.

After Setsuna paid for the two cones and received a chaste kiss from Konoka on the cheek as thanks for the ice cream. Of course this would not be complete without her signature blush.

Right after leaving the vicinity of the park Setsuna began staring at Konoka's chatting mouth thinking of very naughty things and just so happened to drop her ice cream on the other girl's shoes.

"Crap! I'm so sorry Konoka I wasn't paying attention and-"

Setsuna continued her ramblings only to be cut off by Konoka pressing her finger on Setsuna's peach lips "It's ok Secchan" Konoka said in a calm, soothing voice "it's only ice cream" the healer took a tissue from her pocket and wiped the dessert off her shoe leaving only small traces behind "see? All better" however, Setsuna didn't think so and hung her head in shame "still… I'm sorry"

"Let's keep going Secchan" said Konoka in an attempt to cheer her friend up. Sestuna nodded

_How could I have been so stupid?!_

As if Setsuna's luck couldn't get any worse. The movie she had planned to take Konoka to had been sold out, the café they always go to was closed for the holidays and to top it all off the wallet which she put all the money she had earned for the past month had mysteriously vanished.

The sun had set and the (sort-of) couple found themselves walking back to the park.

'_Ojou-sama must've regretted spending the day with me' _Setsuna kicked herself mentally _'I thought picking up a coin on the floor was supposed to be lucky?' _

It was seriously dark now and the only thing visible in her line of sight was a bench litted by a lamp post and a vending machine that was right next to it.

"Secchan can we sit there for a while" asked Konoka

"But Ojou-sama it's dark now and it's time for me to take you back now" replied Setsuna _'and that it's time to end this day of embarrassment' _

Too bad for her Konoka didn't want to "please Secchan" she pleaded. Being the type that couldn't resist Konoka, she had no choice but to agree.

They sat there in silence and solitude with both of them not saying anything.

Konoka turned to face Setsuna, who was obviously still depressed. Before Konoka could say anything Setsuna's voice rang loud in the cold winter air with the words "I'm sorry" Konoka couldn't do anything but stare at the girl as she continued "I'm sorry I had to make you go through this day like this. You could've spent you're Christmas in a much better way but instead I made spend it with a stupid, no-good, pathetic, sorry, unwanted…" with every word she said that put her down hurt Konoka more than it would ever hurt her.

Konoka felt guilty, she felt guilty for making her friend feel this way all because of her she didn't want expensive gifts or fancy food for Christmas. She wanted her friend; her best friend in the entire world to know that there is only one thing she wanted for Christmas. The thing she would treasure her entire life was closer than she thought.

Right before Setsuna could hit the final nail on the coffin by saying 'half-demon' Konoka stopped her by hugging her on the spot "please Secchan stop it I hate it when you talk about yourself like that" she pressed her face onto Setsuna's shoulder letting her tears seep through Setsuna's shirt "K-Kono-chan? Are you crying?" she pushed her friend away from her and saw a teary-eyed Konoka right in front of her whispering only one thing 'Secchan…' Setsuna instinctively pulled Konoka towards her and just let her cry. She brushed her hand against Konoka's and was shocked by how cold it was.

"Ojou-sama!" she yelled "You're hand's freezing I knew we should've gone back sooner!"

She draped her jacket around Konoka and headed to the vending machines to look for a hot drink. She dug through her pockets for the coin she picked up earlier. She found the damn thing and pulled it out. _'You might not be lucky' _she thought _'but at least you could give ojou-sama some warmth' _she inserted it in the machine and chose the coffee one. It dropped out and she passed it to the freezing girl "Here Ojou-sama" she said. Konoka gladly took the drink and said thanks.

After a short sip she placed the cup down next to her and took something out of her pocket.

"Secchan" she said "Look up"

Setsuna did as she was told and stared straight up and saw –in her Konoka's hand's- a small plant of green and red "Kono-chan is that a-" before she could even finish what she was going to say she felt a pair of warm lips against hers. Her eyes widened out of shock but slowly closed and enjoyed the pleasure of the kiss being given to her by Konoka, _her _Konoka. It was sweet and was enough to warm both of them up.

After what seemed like an eternity Konoka pulled away while whispering "Merry Christmas Secchan" Setsuna just gazed upon Konoka's beauty and pondered about what just happened.

"Secchan I don't care what you are and I don't care if you don't get me anything but I just want you to know that the only thing I want in this world is… you" Setsuna couldn't believe what she was hearing all the things she would only dream of Konoka saying was actually happening right now "I love you Secchan and I don't care what anyone else says or thinks that's all that matters is that I love you, I-" this time the tables have turned when Setsuna was the one who kissed Konoka. It was short and when she pulled away she blew into Konoka's ear "I love you too"

Out of happiness Konoka launched herself at Setsuna and they both embrace each other lovingly. "This day was lucky after all" whispered Setsuna. "Although I still wonder about your wallet though…"

Meanwhile, somewhere in town…

"Dana are you really going to use the money you got from sempai?" asked a certain blonde.

Dana wrapped her arm around the other girl and chuckled "of course not, I only use money that _I _worked for to treat my girl" _'of course if the money's not enough I could borrow some from this wallet here…'_

"Aww~" said the glasses-wearing woman as she kissed Dana on the cheek "I feel bad for not getting you anything" Dana smiled "but you just did"

And for that the black haired girl received a surprise kiss on the lips from her girlfriend which they both shared under the moonlight.

"Hey Secchan"

"Yes Ojou-sama?"

"Tatsumiya-san isn't here tonight, right?"

"Umm… Yeah, why?"

"Let's go and have some _detailed _fun. I bet the writer wouldn't mind"

"We can't do that ojou-sama!"

"Why the hell not?!"

"This is only a T rated fanfiction!"

b(o)d

Me: FINALLY!

Setsuna: What was up with that?!

Me: Oh sorry I just wanted to break the fourth wall at least once ehehe

Setsuna: ^ ^; ok so is there something you would like to say

Me: well, I was suppose to make a Halloween fanfic but I kinda cancelled it and I will take off the _unnecessary _part in this fanfic later

Setsuna: She appreciates reviews

Dana: that's right!! Dana-chan out~!


End file.
